The Twin Flames
by BlueEyesXOX
Summary: When siblings Ariana and Tony Thompson move to Scotland, their bickering is kicked up to a whole new level. She likes Scotland, he hates it. She makes friends easily, he's beaten on a daily basis. The one thing they have in common? Their constant nightmares. Gregory/OC - Story is way better than the summary.


Author's Note/Disclaimer;

Hi readers! This Note/Disclaimer is just to explain a few details about the story, and everything you need to know before you start reading...;

~ So, I've been contemplating making a 'Little Vampire' story for a while now, but I never really had enough time to do it, since I've been busy with other stories. But, I finally finished one today, so I decided to finally start on this one. And I know the plot-line of 'Tony's Sister' is way overused, but this one's gonna be different, at least I hope so. Also, it would probably help if you knew what a 'Twin Flame' was, so I suggest looking it up. Story will be set during the events of the movie, so story starts when the movie does.

~ Images are all on profile, like OC's appearance or other important images for this story - like certain objects. I also do now own any characters you may recognize, I only own my OC - Ariana, and any other OC that may appear. All those you recognize belong to the writers and/or producers of the Little Vampire movie.

~ Story will be in third point of view, since I'm getting in the habit of writing those kind of stories, and it is of course a Gregory/OC. There aren't any warnings that I know of, though I've rated it 'T' to be careful. May be some bad-language and slight violence - but no smut. I can't write it to save my life, so it won't be in this story.

That's about it, I guess. But please Review, Favourite, or Follow, it would mean a lot. And no flames, please, they will be deleted. But that's about it and I really hope you guys enjoy the story. :)

* * *

~...~...Scotland...~...~  
~...4th of September, 2001...~

Eight year-old Tony Thompson shot up from underneath his blanket, taking deep breaths as he looked around the bedroom. Everything appeared the same way it had when he'd fallen asleep, nothing had changed; The vampires were gone. But they'd be back, he thought, they always come back. Tony looked to his left, where his older sister, Ariana, was sleeping. But instead of sleeping soundly, like she used to. She tossed her head both ways, eyes squeezed shut. Tony slowly climbed out from under the covers, jumping as the thunder sound echoed through the large house. He immediately rushed out of the bed and jumped down, instead deciding to bother his parents instead of his sister. She got pretty mad when he woke her up.

Tony sprinted out of his room in the shirt his dad leant him, heading down the hall and into his parents' room, where they quietly slept - but he didn't get very far. With it being dark, and him not having grabbed his glasses, Tony managed to trip over on of his fathers large duffel bags, face-planting the floor.

"Hon?" Dottie, Tony's mother, called out, shooting up into a sitting position. Her husband, Bob, followed suit, groaning as he switched on the bedroom lamp. Tony slowly got up from the floor, facing his tired parents. "Did you have another nightmare?" Dottie asked.

"The vampires were back." Tony explained, moving to climb in next to his mom.

"Oh, this is ridiculous, I need to get some sleep." Bob sighed, switching off the lamp.

"Is Ariana sleeping?" Dottie asked him, tucking him into the blankets.

"Yep."

"You didn't wanna disturb her?"

Tony stayed quiet for a second, staring at the window in thought. Him and Ariana had never gotten along, not since he could remember. The only reason she was even in his room was because their parents were re-decorating hers. Still, he wouldn't tell his parents that.

"Nope, she needs her sleep."

~...~...~...~...~...~

In the other room, Ariana tossed and turned in her younger brothers bed, clutching at the blankets till her knuckles turned white. Thunder echoed through the house once more, and the fifteen year-old girl finally woke. Her eyes snapped open and she panted, pushing her hair away from her face. It'd been the third night in a row now. Every dream was the same, if not a little different. The renaissance-dressed vampires all stood on the cliffs, mostly adults, though there was some children. And one would hold up a beautiful spinning gem towards the moon, calling out some strange incantation. Then, a beam would shine down from the comet and into the gem, sending a red glow over the cliff and it's occupants. But, like in every other dream, a large group of men would appear out of nowhere, wielding torches, axes, pitchforks, and stakes. The vampires would cry out and hiss, and one of the larger men would knock the gem out of the vampires hand, sending it into the waves below. Then another vampire with long blonde hair would dive into the waters, intent on retrieving the gem - then she would wake up.

Ariana sighed as she slowly raised into a sitting position, looking to her left and seeing her brother gone. She merely rolled her eyes and pulled back the covers, switching on the night-light. She knew Tony would be in her parents' room, scared out of his mind like always. He never told her what nightmares he had, all she even knew was that they were always about vampires, but that was only because her mom told her about it. Still, they may share the same nightmare, but that was all they'd ever have in common.

The teen got to her feet and headed towards hers and Tony's shared desk. The top had been covered by her brothers' drawings. Ariana had to admit, he was quite good. She glanced towards the open balcony window and sighed, quickly closing and latching the doors to block out the cold whether of Scotland. It was different to California, very different. Still, she was willing to give it a shot, if her parents were anyway.

Ariana shook her head and headed back towards the bed, settling back into the covers and resting her head on the pillow. Maybe the dreams wouldn't come again, maybe they'd stop for tonight. But she knew they wouldn't; They never did.

~...~...~...The Next Morning...~...~...~

"So, are you excited?" Dottie asked her kids, a little more excited than the two were.

With their father at work, only Tony and Ariana joined their mom for breakfast that morning. Ariana had a plate containing toast and eggs, with a cup of tea set down in front of her. While Tony, still stuck on the dreams he'd been having, only poked at his food while slouched down in the chair. It was the two's first day of school; Tony at the middle school, and Ariana at the High School. To say the two were nervous would be an understatement; They were terrified, even if they didn't know the other felt the exact same way.

"Ecstatic." Ariana sarcastically muttered, smiling for added effect.

"Oh c'mon, it'll be great, you'll see."

"No it won't." Tony grumbled from the other side of the table.

"Eat up kiddo, you got a long day ahead." Dottie told him, sipping on her own tea.

"I'm not hungry."

Ariana rolled her eyes at the eight year-old, chowing down on some toast. It was classic Tony, she thought. Like a tantrum, but without the screaming and fist-pounding. His way of rebelling was not eating his breakfast, or not making his bed. All he ever did was sit up in his room, drawing vampires on a piece of paper. All she hoped was that he didn't spout that stuff out at his new school; He'd get tormented for sure if he did.

"Can you at least eat a little bit?" Dottie pleaded, lightly shaking her head. Tony looked up at his mom, then his plate, then his mom again, thinking over the request. But, after a moments hesitation, he reluctantly bit down on the toast and chewed slowly.

"There, was that so hard?" Ariana asked him, shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't be mean Aria, he's nervous."

"So am I."

"Yeah but you don't get sick when you're nervous." Ariana closed her mouth in defeat, knowing her mom had a point. "Oh shit we're late!"

"Language mom." Ariana said in monotone, grabbing her shoulder bag as she got up from the table.

"Sorry, c'mon guys we gotta get you to school."

Dottie quickly picked up her bag and keys, heading for the car. Tony pouted and climbed down from his seat, grabbing his own bag as he trailed behind. The stones made a crunching sound as they strolled towards the car, though Tony appeared to be moving a lot faster than his sister. And, at first, Ariana had no idea why he was rushing, at least not until it was too late.

"Tony, I always get the front seat." She stated, leaning against the open door of the car.

"Not today." The eight year-old told her, strapping in his seatbelt.

"Mom, can you please tell him that I always sit in the front seat." Ariana pleaded, crossing her arms.

Dottie glanced between her son and daughter, sighing as she thought. "Maybe Tony could ride in the front, at least for today."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, she's not." Tony confirmed, grinning up at his big-sister in triumph.

Ariana glared down at him, shaking her head. "Fine." She snapped before slamming the door closed and heading into the backseat.

* * *

Author's Note:

Me again. So, this chapter was pretty boring I know, but it was just to get the story started, things will get better I promise. Anyway, review please. :)


End file.
